Death Dream
by Black Neko Hinata
Summary: Satsu wants to die...of course you know what happens when you kill yourself...
1. Chapter 1 I Want To Die

Ok so I've talked about writing a Full Moon FanFic but I haven't gotten around to it till now

Ok so I've talked about writing a Full Moon FanFic but I haven't gotten around to it till now. Warning: Mitsuki doesn't matter in this. Takuto and Meroko are still shinigami also. I've got poetic license so don't get your panties in a twist. If you have some complete obsession with Takuto being alive and Mitsuki being cured then read no further. However, if you are looking for a depressing, new Full Moon twist then please continue. I just feel the need to add this so it will make more sense. The voice in her dream is Izumi but she doesn't know that. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon, and I am slowly loosing respect of Arina Tanemura Sensei (don't ask why).

Death Dream

Chapter One

I want to die

The brown haired girl raced through the blackened area, her heart beating so quickly that she felt it was going to leave her chest. Then it stopped. She was still running, breathing, feeling, but her heart had completely stopped.

"_You can't run from your fate! Give into the voice inside your heart that wants you to end it!!"_ the cryptic, mocking voice called after her.

She screamed, tripped, and fell flat on her face, the ground beneath her disintegrating as she began to fall into a black pit, her screams echoing all around her.

Panting, sweating, and screaming, Satsu flung up in bed throwing her arms out in front of her.

"Noooo!" She screamed out.

Her bedroom door swung open and a man stood there with a twisted expression on his face.

"Shut up! It's the middle of the night! Shut the fuck up and go to sleep!" He shouted.

She flinched and lied back down in bed, pulling the covers around her.

"I'm sorry…" She said quietly.

He slammed the door and stomped down the hall. She lied awake all night, too afraid to sleep again.

"Yamamoto?"

"Here!"

"Matsurabi?"

"Here!"

"Negaigoto?"

"H-here…"

Satsu was afraid to speak loudly, though she knew she was in school and nowhere near that man they dare call a father. She fixed her eyes on her desk, too scared to see the teacher's expression. She jumped slightly when sensei continued with roll call.

"Hey! You're Negaigoto, right? I'm Matsurabi Sakura. You can just call me Sakura though!" A bright girl smiled happily as Satsu changed her shoes.

"Um…yes…I'm Negaigoto Satsu."

"Satsu-chan, what are you doing after school?"

"I'm…going home…"

"In the case, would you like to hang out with me and study?"

"Well…um…"

"If I go anywhere without telling him he'll be angry with me. And I don't want to call that will only make him mad. Maybe…it would be all right if I brought Matsurabi-san home with me and we were quiet…and I apologize later…I think that will be okay."

"Would you…like to come over to study?" Satsu asked.

"Sure!"

Satsu opened the front door and peered inside, she could hear a light tapping coming from her father's office.

"I-I'm home…" She called as quietly as she could while still allowing him to hear.

The tapping stopped and she heard his chair roll back from the desk. She stood in the doorway and had Sakura stand by the gate.

His office door opened and he walked towards her, not saying a word.

"Um…if it's alright could a friend of mine study with me? I-if not…it's ok I can still ask her to leave…I'm sorry for suddenly asking like this." Satsu bowed to him.

He smiled, that smile she hated to see, the one that meant she would be punished for this.

"Of course she can study. Welcome to our home. Satsu why don't you make some snacks for our company?"

Satsu and Sakura both walked into the kitchen and she began placing cookies, onigiri, and cheese and crackers on a serving plate. They then headed up to her room where they sat against the bed, doing homework and nibbling on the snacks.

"Sakura, your name means Cherry Blossom, right?" Satsu asked.

"Yep!"

"I envy it…"

"How come? Satsu is such a pretty name!"

"Pretty? Not really…it means death. My mother died in labor so my father named me Satsu as a constant reminder that her death was my fault…"

"That's horrible…what kind of parent would do that?"

"Shhh. Not so loud, he'll hear you." Satsu whispered.

"Sorry. So what does your last name mean?"

"Dream."

"So you're…?"

"That's right. Death Dream. That probably explains why I dream of death every night."

Sakura rummaged through her messenger bag and pulled out a pig plush.

"Here. Try sleeping with this it will make your nightmares go away." Sakura smiled.

"Ah…thank you!" Satsu hugged Sakura and they set aside their homework to talk.

"Oh! It's already five! I should probably go." Sakura put all her books back in her bag.

Satsu walked her to the gate and said goodbye. She held onto the gate for a minute, knowing what was awaiting her inside. Maybe he wouldn't beat her. She was back in school so bruises couldn't be hidden.

"What am I thinking…? That wont stop him…"

She went back inside, closing the door behind her and leaning against it, unsure of what to do.

"Satsu. Come into my office." Her father called.

She swallowed and walked quickly to his office. No matter how badly she wanted to walk slowly she knew if she did he'd only be angrier. She slowly opened the door and walked in closing it behind her. He was leaning against the wall, smiling.

"Good evening father…" She bowed.

"Has your _friend_ gone home?" he asked.

"Yes. She just left."

"That's nice that you have friends, that they want to come over, that they want to study with you." He walked across the room and placed a hand gently on her cheek. "So nice, isn't it?"

"Yes father."

"But is it nice that you suddenly show up from school with a little slut that will turn on you just as soon as she befriended you? You should have asked me before you brought her here. I would have said no, a girl like you doesn't deserve friends. But I couldn't say it with her to witness, could I? It would make me look bad." His hand that was gently caressing her cheek was now holding her jaw in a tight grip. "I don't want you to talk to her anymore! Do you hear me?! If I even hear that you've been talking to her, so help me God, I'll kill you! Do you understand?!"

"Y-yes father…" She fought the urge to cry.

"Apologize!"

"I-I'm sorry father…"

He raised a hand and swept it through the air, the slap echoing through the room upon impact with her cheek. She swayed and struggled to keep from falling. He took another swing and hit her cheek again, making her fall sideways.

"You stupid, unappreciative, worthless girl!"

He kicked her in the stomach and she coughed and hacked as she clutched her chest in pain. He knelt down next to her and shoved her against the wall, making her smack her head off the paneling.

"You will never bring anyone into this house again, do you hear me?!"

"Y-yes sir…" She was still able to keep her composer.

He stood and sat at his desk, acting as if things had never happened.

She stood, bowed, and left his office, closing the door behind her.

"Dammit!!"

She went upstairs to her room and collapsed on her bed, where the sobbing took place. She grabbed the pig and clutched it to her chest. There was a knock on her door. She quickly sat up and wiped at her tears. The door opened and he leaned against the doorframe.

"You're in bed? Shouldn't you be making dinner?"

"That stupid smile! I hate that stupid smile!!"

"I'm sorry. I'll make dinner now." She stood, the pig still clutched in her hand.

He grabbed it and pulled it from her.

"What's this?"

"Sakura gave it to me…"

"Isn't that sweet." He held the head in one hand the body in the other. There was a tearing sound as he ripped the head from the body.

Satsu flinched, stepping back slightly.

"Go make dinner." He said blankly.

"Yes…"

She walked passed him, down stairs, and into the kitchen. She began chopping onions, pretending that the fumes induced the tears. She stared at her reflection in the knife for a moment, thinking about how it could end all her suffering. But…she didn't…

The next morning Satsu sat on the bench, placing her home shoes in her shoe locker and slipping on her school slippers.

"Satsu!" Sakura smiled and sat down close by, their lockers were right by each other.

"Good morning, Matsurabi-san." She said blankly.

"I told you, call me Sakura!"

"I'm sorry…I can't…"

"Huh? Satsu…what's wrong with your cheek? It's bruising."

Satsu gasped and put on a fake smile.

"I fell out of bed this morning, I had another nightmare."

"Didn't you sleep with the plush?"

"Oh…I must have forgotten…"

"I see…"

Sakura stared at her with a look of concern, remembering all the things she'd said about her father the day before.

Satsu sat in class during lunch, trying to ignore everyone around her and sit quietly alone.

"Negaigoto Satsu?" A man asked as he walked into the room; he was a police officer.

"Oh, Satsu. These officers would like to speak with you." Sensei said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright…"

Satsu stood in the principal's office with the principal, sensei, and two officers.

"We wont mention names, but a friend of your told us she was concerned about you. She told us that you had explained to her that your father named you Satsu because he believed you were at fault for the death of your mother. Then you came to school with that bruise on your cheek. People don't tend to bruise their cheeks when getting out of bed." One of the officers said.

"But…"

"It's alright Satsu." Sensei smiled at Satsu.

"Is your father beating you?" the other officer asked.

"O-of course not…"

"You know that we'll have to meet your father right? We have to stay with you for a day to see how you two interact to make sure everything is ok."

"Yea…sure…"

After school Satsu quickly changed shoes and nearly jogged to the school gate. Sakura was waiting for her.

"Hey Satsu!" She smiled.

Satsu glanced at her for a moment and Sakura gasped when she saw the tears.

"Satsu…?"

She broke off into a run, Sakura calling after her.

Satsu sat in front of her mother's grave, sobbing uncontrollably. She pulled an exacto-knife out of her pocket and pushed it out a little bit.

"I hate my life…" She sobbed. "I want to die. Kill me. I want to die. KILL ME!!" She screamed.

She placed the exacto-knife to her wrist, piercing the flesh slightly and dragging it roughly across her wrist. The blood bubbled out and rushed from her body as if it was trying to escape.

She fell over, her vision getting dark, and her heart slowing down…

Neko: The first chapter. Depressing, as it was I hope it was also enjoyable.

Mitsuki: (Sniffle) I can't believe you finally wrote a FM FanFic and completely cut me out.

Neko: Eh…well…maybe Takuto will mention you once or twice.

Izumi: (Yawn) I can already see where this story is going and I find it incredibly boring.

Neko: Oh joy, you're no better than Kish.

Izumi: But I am better looking.

Neko: Yeah…ok then…ignoring Izumi, please R&R and read the next chapter when it's posted. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 Shinigami Realm

Chapter Two

Here's chapter two. I don't think many people read the first chapter. But I had already continued the story so I'm posting it for you to read. So, Takuto and Meroko make their entrance. I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this yet. I'm mostly just typing what comes to mind. I hope it's enjoyable though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon although all seven volumes are in my possession.

Death Dream

Chapter Two

Welcome to the Shinigami realm

"Open your eyes sweet heart." A female voice echoed.

"Quit being so nice. Hey, wake up!" A male voice, more clear, nudged her side.

"Well, there's no need to be rude! She's going to be confused!"

"It's her own fault for cursing herself like we did! We seriously need to get a deal with talking to depressed youths…"

"Oh shut up! Look…she's waking up…"

The girl opened her eyes as she saw two people standing above her. She sat up and her head was pounding. Standing in front of her was a girl with long pink hair and rabbit ears sticking out of a red top hat. Standing next to her was a boy with black hair pulled back in a ponytail and a hat in the shape of cat ears.

"Hello, there! I'm Meroko Yui!"

"Sigh…"

"Dammit, Takuto, say your part!"

"Fine, fine."

"Ahem. I'm Meroko Yui!"

"And I'm Takuto Kira."

"Together we're: Negi Ramen!!" They both said at the same time.

"Negi…Ramen…?"

"That's right!" The girl smiled.

"Where am I…?"

"You're in the Shinigami realm."

"Shinigami realm? Am I a shinigami?" She asked.

"Well not yet. But you will be with some training. Now, it's time for a make over!"

The rabbit girl grabbed her hands and dragged her along. The cat boy crossed his arms and sighed, not wanting any part in this.

"Such pretty brown hair!" Meroko said cheerfully.

The girl looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was dark brown seeming almost black in some places.

"Now, lets see here…" Meroko pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. "Ah, yes! Satsu Negaigoto, dog eared."

"Huh…? Death Dream…?"

"That's your name."

"Really?"

"Yep! Here, put this on!"

She shoved a pile of cloths in her hands and left her in the room alone. She stripped off the long white gown she was wearing and replaced it with a brown hooded sweater, dog-ears hanging off the hood and a dog tail stuck on the bottom back. She pulled on a black skirt, black knee high stockings, and black combat boots.

She left the room to see the rabbit girl and cat boy standing there. Meroko gasped.

"No, no! You must proudly show off your ears!" She said, pulling the hood over Satsu's head.

"Oh…I see…"

"Reminds me of a female version of Izumi." Takuto yawned.

"Don't…mention that name…" Meroko said softly.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot."

"Well then! Lets begin your training." Meroko snapped her fingers and a list appeared in her hand.

Satsu fixed her eyes on the ground, feeling a deep seam of depression. A sudden pain shot through her chest.

"Ouch!" She grabbed her chest and looked at Meroko with panic.

"What's wrong?"

"There's…no heart beat! I'm supposed to have a heart beat! Aren't I…?"

"Not anymore." Takuto said, turning away from her.

"We have no time for worries, we have to find that other new recruit." The rabbit girl said, floating off.

Satsu ran after her.

"Hey wait! You can't just leave me!"

"Who's leaving you?" Takuto asked. "Just float."

"How…?"

"Just lightly leap off the ground."

Satsu pushed off the ground and was suddenly floating.

"Ah! I'm floating!"

"Hurry up new-be." Takuto said, following after Meroko. Satsu quickly followed.

The two elder Shinigami landed easily, but Takuto had to pull Satsu down like a balloon.

"Hello there! I'm Meroko Yui!"

"And I'm Takuto Kira!"

"And together we're: Negi Ramen!"

"And this is Satsu." Takuto added, keeping his hand on her head so she wouldn't float away.

"You must be Kaito! I see you're the black cat Shinigami! That explains why you're assigned with me and Takuto!"

"Yea…" Kaito hardly cared.

"Cheery bunch of kids, aren't they?" Meroko sighed.

"They just committed suicide. How cheery were you when you first came here?" Takuto glared slightly.

"Suicide?" Satsu asked.

"I see they haven't told you the fascinating news yet." Kaito seemed to be angry.

"Uh…no…they didn't…"

"We are here and we are Shinigami not for any rational reason except for the tiny fact that while living in the mortal realm we committed suicide. We can't remember anything from our past lives and I consider that a bonus. Don't try too hard to remember cause if you do, you'll turn into a ghost and be doomed to roam the world for eternity living with the things that drove you to suicide in the first place."

"You're a very happy person aren't you?" Satsu said sarcastically.

"We reap the souls of the dead. Why would I be happy?"

"Ok then! Enough of that! Lets get to the training!" Meroko smiled, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

The four Shinigami floated away; Satsu was trying hard not to think about remembering.

Neko: Sorry it was a bit short.

Izumi: A bit?! This chapter told us nothing about the story.

Neko: It's establishing the fact that Satsu is now in the shinigami realm and that she is training under Takuto and Meroko.

Izumi: Boring. And how come Mo doesn't want to talk about me? What did I do.

Neko: I can't tell you it'll ruin the story.

Izumi: You just said in the author's note that you don't know where the story is going!

Neko: My…look at the time…I should get going…

Izumi: Hey don't ignore me!

Neko: Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3 Rule One

Ahh

Ahh! You should have seen my today. I haven't been able to check my email in a while. So I go to check it and find I have new reviews on this story. I am so glad you guys like it! I was so happy I was almost teary eyed. I'm my worst critic so it's really amazing to know you guys like my writing. You guys give me strength to write! Lmao. But seriously, thanks so much! I'll continue to try and bring you stories you can enjoy. I love my fans! I really do!

Love, Black Neko Hinata

(By the way, you guys should check out my AMV's on youtube. Same surname, BlackNekoHinata. Thanks!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon. However I wouldn't mind owning Takuto and Izumi. Yum.

Full Moon

Death Dream

Chapter Three

Rule one in becoming a Shinigami: Collect the soul or stay in limbo

The two older shinigami led Kaito and Satsu through the human realm. Satsu kept getting behind because she was closing her eyes. Kaito fell behind Meroko and Takuto and tugged on Satsu's hair.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" She yelled, rubbing the side of her head.

"Quit closing your eyes or you'll get lost, idiot." He replied emotionless.

"I'm afraid if I look I'll see something that'll refresh my memory. I don't want to turn into a ghost."

"How do you even know that this is where you lived?"

"Um…I don't…"

"Exactly. Now come on or you'll never become a shinigami."

Takuto and Meroko stopped by a man who looked pale and ill. They turned to the younger shinigami with grim looks on their faces.

"This man is about to die of cancer. It's our job to collect his soul." Meroko explained.

She snapped her fingers and a scythe appeared in her hand. She turned to the man and walked towards him. He suddenly looked up at her with wide eyes and terror on his face. His eyes dragged across all four of them before going back to Meroko.

"May your soul rest…" She said before dragging the scythe clear through his body. As the blade left his hip a green orb came out with it and the man crumpled to the ground, motionless.

Meroko grabbed hold of the orb gently and placed it in her pocket. She turned back to Satsu and Kaito.

"That is how you collect the souls of the living." She said blankly.

Satsu swallowed as tears filled her eyes.

"It's so sad…" She said quietly.

"What did you expect it to be? Sunshine and daisies? Open your eyes to reality."

Meroko snapped her fingers again and the scythe disappeared, replaced by two pieces of paper. She handed one to each of them.

"These are the souls you will collect with the time of death on them. Do not take the soul before or after the time written or the soul will be turned into a ghost for all eternity." Takuto explained.

The two nodded and followed the others back to the shinigami realm.

Satsu sat on her bed with her hood down. She stared down at the list, he first collection was to be three days from now. Her hand trembled as she clutched the parchment in a tight grasp. Her knuckles began to turn white when there was a knock on her door. She shoved the list in her pocket and opened the door.

Kaito glared at her with a frown painted on his lips. She didn't take it personally, this is the face he'd had since the moment she'd met him. She looked at him with a blank expression on her face.

He couldn't be more than a few feet taller than her. He looked about the same age she was. Although, she didn't exactly know how old she was.

"Do you need something…?" She asked.

He held a fist out to her. "Take this." He said.

A silver locket dropped into her hand and she stared at it with confused eyes.

"What's this?"

"I don't know. I found it in my pocket and when I look at it, it gives me strength. I figure it's from when I was living so I don't want to hold onto it. But I thought maybe it would give you strength at your first collection. You seem to weak to handle it on your own."

She took offense but didn't say anything in fear that he should get angry. She didn't know why she didn't want to make him mad but she didn't think too much into it.

"Thank you…" She said, closing her fist around it.

He nodded then turned and left. She closed the door and leaned against it briefly. She placed the locket on her dresser and took off her hoodie. She couldn't possibly sleep in this outfit and the dresser drawers were empty except for the gown she'd been wearing before. She slipped it on and lay down in her bed.

She pulled the covers up to just under her nose and looked around the dark room. She felt sick to her stomach but figure it was just because she was in a new place. She watched the door until she fell asleep.

Satsu opened her eyes and sat up in a daze. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and swung her legs out of bed.

She walked over to the dresser to retrieve the outfit she'd worn the day before. When she opened the drawers there were bundles of clothes inside. She had no idea where they'd come from but they seemed to be hers. She put on a blank tank top and a black skirt, much like the one she'd been wearing yesterday. She slipped on some stockings and put on her boots. She grabbed a hairbrush that had also been left there and combed through her tangled hair. She set it back down and stared at herself in the full-length mirror in the corner.

"I have no idea who I am…or why I'm here…but I'm to afraid to find out…" She said to her reflection.

A knock came from her door and she glided over to it. She literally glided. She had gotten a bit of a handle on her flying. Sort of. She wasn't able to stop and crashed right into the door.

She opened the door, rubbing her forehead. Meroko stood there smiling.

"Do you like your new clothes?" She asked.

"Yes, but where did they come from?" Satsu asked.

"From the head of the shinigami realm." She didn't go further into it as she dragged Satsu out of her room.

Takuto and Kaito were both sitting at a table in the café Meroko pulled her to. They sat down with them. There were already plates of food for the two of them.

"This shinigami realm is a lot cheerier than I last expected." Satsu said as she bit down into a piece of toast.

"It's not much different from the human world." Meroko munched.

"Except for the fact that we reap souls and we're all dead." Kaito said grimly.

Satsu swallowed the piece of toast she'd been chewing and turned her gaze to the table, putting the toast back on her plate.

"I'm suddenly not very hungry…" She said as the hollow feeling returned.

"You don't want to starve." Meroko said.

"I'm sure I'll have my appetite back by lunch." She smiled slightly. "I think I'm going to look around for a bit." She stood and left the other three.

Kaito watched her walk away.

"Satsu wait! That's a good idea. Kaito, you should go with her so you can both get familiar with the area." Takuto said.

Kaito didn't object and followed Satsu out of the café.

"You just wanted some time alone with me didn't you?" Meroko blushed, placing a finger under his chin.

"Knock it off Meroko."

Satsu and Kaito walked in silence past the buildings. She glanced at him every so often just to be met by that same glare he always had. She had a feeling she would not make any friends as a shinigami.

"_I wonder if I had friends when I was living. What am I doing?! I shouldn't be thinking about that stuff…I don't want to be a ghost." _She thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Kaito asked, breaking through her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You had a sick look on your face. What were you thinking?"

"Oh…um…I just can't stop thinking about how things were for me when I was living…I'm curious and I know I shouldn't but-."

"You idiot!" Kaito's angry face scared Satsu and she backed up. "You know what will happen if you remember before you're a full fledged shinigami! Do you want to be turned into a ghost?!"

She stared at him with wide eyes filled with terror. "I'm sorry…" She said weakly, backing up.

His expression softened and for once he wasn't glaring. It quickly struck him that she was afraid of making people angry. He was afraid it might bring back memories from her life, even though he wasn't sure that's what it was. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug. Her eyes widened. For some reason this felt new to her, but she was afraid to think about it.

Neko: I hope this chapter is what you guys were expecting! I sat down and wrote non-stop until I finished. I think this might be the longest chapter so far. I also had a lot of inspiration. I will be updating a lot more frequently because I'm looking forward to the end and how my fans will react to it.

Izumi: You have fans?!

Neko: (shoves a towel into Izumi's mouth.) Ahem. Anyway, I'd be glad to take requests for fanfictions. I like challenges when it comes to writing. Ask for any anime and any situation and if I know the anime or manga I'll give it a shot! Just tell me a simple idea don't get too much into it or it will make it too easy. I know it's weird but I'm out of story ideas at the moment although my Inuyasha fanfic is about to come out after the third chapter of High School Debut.

Izumi: No one will send you ideas because it's weird.

Neko: (Shoves Izumi's face into the ground and sits on the back of his head.) Anyway, please R&R and I'll start the next chapter as soon as I get three reviews! Don't forget to check out my AMV's at BlackNekoHinata on youtube!! Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4 Dear Sister

I haven't had Internet for the past four months! I was going crazy. Complete RPG withdrawal. So here is the fourth chapter. As I am writing this authors note I actually haven't started the chapter, so I have no idea what's going to happen. It will be a surprise for us all.

Great news! BlackNekoHinata is officially available on davaintart! I changed my surname for this but it's a chance for my fans to read my original stories. If you like my FanFics chances are that you'll like my original ideas too. Surname is AnyaBlood.

Also, if you play Flyff, or Florensia let me know and we can slaughter monsters together. Tons of fun when you're killing with a buddy.

On to the fourth chapter!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon and that's not a bad thing.

Full Moon

Death Dream

Chapter Four

Dear Sister

Kaito let go of Satsu as fast as he had hugged her. Her cheeks burned crimson with blush. She looked away from him and placed a hand on her chest even though there was no heartbeat.

"Lets go." He said, brushing it off like it was nothing.

Satsu took a deep breath and followed after him, her arms crossed firmly over her chest. The hug had startled her and made her feel weird. She was almost to tears from the warmth and caring that radiated from his body.

She had been so lost in thought that she ran right into Kaito when he stopped in front of a small store.

"No way! They have book stores in the land of the dead?" He asked no one in particular.

It was the first time she had ever seen him smile. It was nice. Like a ray of sunshine through the break in clouds. It felt warm and gentle. He turned to her, the smile leaving his lips instantly.

"What?" He asked her.

"Nothing. Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Not life. I swear." She looked away from him and to the bookstore. "Did you want to go in?"

He studied the building for a moment before shaking his head. "No. I used to love books."

Both of their eyes widened in utter horrific realization. He'd remembered something from his life.

"So you've been…? Hypocrite!" She was angry, not just because of what he did, but because if he remembered one thing, he'd remember more and turn into a ghost. He was the only friend that she felt she had in this realm and she wouldn't let him slip away that easily.

"I wasn't thinking about it. It just came to me."

"Well don't think about it now! Don't remember anymore!" She felt tears gathering at the rim of her eyes. She turned her gaze to the ground, too embarrassed to look at him. Her eyes fell on his hand, which was turning transparent.

She gasped and grabbed his hand without thinking. It was still solid. Slowly his hand became whole again and she let out a sigh of relief. When she looked back up at him he was starring at her with an expression she couldn't read. She dropped his hand and turned away from him though she could still feel his eyes burning holes in her back.

"Come on." He said, grabbing her hand and dragged her along.

She stared at their hands clasped together and felt the place where her heart should be tighten. The blush came back to her ears and cheeks and she let him pull her along like a child.

She smiled to herself as they walked aimlessly through the streets of this dead city like a couple on a date. But of course she didn't like Kaito like that! Right?

Meroko suddenly appeared in front of them with a smirk on her perfectly pink painted lips.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Love birds? Why can't you hold my hand like that Takuto?" The bunny eared girl asked her companion.

"Only people who like each other should hold hands." Takuto yawned.

Kaito instantly let go of Satsu's hand like it caught fire. Her skin tingled with the remaining warmth from his fingers.

Meroko floated around Kaito and seized Satsu by the arm.

"We have some things to do." She smiled.

"Things? Like what?" Satsu asked.

"Shopping!!!" Meroko cheered.

"I don't…really like shopping."

Meroko's smile fell. "Whyyyyyyyyy?" She whined.

"It's, um, just not fun to me I guess."

"If you don't go she'll make me go. I'm begging you; just go with it this one time? I'll owe you later." Takuto practically begged.

"I guess. Just this once." Satsu gave in.

"Yay! See you boys later! Try not to kill each other!"

The Yin and Yang cats gave each other a side-glance before walking in different directions away from each other.

"So", Meroko said as they flew above the city, "what's the deal with you and Kaito?"

"What do you mean?" Satsu felt instantly nervous and nearly fell from the sky, loosing concentration.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"It's nothing. We hardly know each other."

"Then why were you holding hands?"

"I…I was falling behind. He was annoyed so he just pulled me along. That's all."

"Uh-huh. Oh! Lets stop there!" Meroko dived towards a small shop on the corner and landed elegantly on her red boots.

Satsu…well, she landed on the ground, but not on her feet.

"Ouch." She sighed, rubbing the small of her back.

"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it." Meroko giggled.

"I hope so…"

Kaito roamed the realm of the living. He wanted to seek out his first kill so he'd know exactly what they looked like when it came time for their death. He was getting close. He could feel the dim glow of their soon to be faded soul. He had completely wrapped his mind around the thought of reaping the dead. But he was worried about Satsu. She was too weak to reap a soul. She'd end up as a ghost.

He pushed the thought from his mind as he came to a school building. He stared at the large wooden doors by the schoolyard and fell to his knees at the sudden pain in his chest. Images flashed through his head.

A little boy and an older girl playing on the playground. They were smiling and seemed happy. Then a car pulled up to the curb and the smile fell off of the girls face. She gave the boy a kiss on the top of his head before going to the car. She looked back at the boy before getting into the back seat and driving away.

Kaito looked down at his hands, they were fading in and out. He forced himself to stand. He had to get away from the school. He staggered a few blocks before settling on a curb to catch his breath. Coming here was a bad idea.

A man walked out of a house not far away and looked directly at Kaito. The man was old but nowhere near his death day. There was no way he could really see him.

The man walked directly up to Kaito and placed a bouquet of flowers next to him. Kaito stared up at him.

"Can you see me?" Kaito asked.

The old man said nothing. So, no. It was just a coincidence. One that nearly scared Kaito to death. Well…

"Rest in piece Nana." The man said in a shaky voice, tears filling his eyes before he turned and went back to the house.

Kaito looked down at the flowers. Lily's. He looked around his surroundings, this time he could feel the vision come and braced himself.

The same girl was standing in front of the house the man had come from. The little boy was standing on the porch, crying. Begging her not to go. She smiled and promised him it would be ok. The same car was parked near where Kaito was sitting now. She walked over to the car and the window rolled down. She reached for the handle but it was locked. She looked scared. Someone spoke to her through the window and her face went pale. Kaito felt sad as he looked up at the image of the girl standing next to him. Terrified, she began to run towards the front of the car, but I hand came out of the open window with a gun in hand…

Nana's dead body fell on Kaito's lap. Though he knew she wasn't really there. He stroked her hair as her blood began to cover his shirt. Of course the stains would be gone once the vision ended. His sister. The life went out of him when he saw her die. Standing on the porch, a helpless child who could only cry and scream out her name.

The man, their father, looking younger than he just had, came out of the house and saw his daughter's dead body on the ground. He ran over to her. Kaito watched him as he fell to his knees and cried. He looked over his shoulder at the still open car window. And that's when Kaito saw him. The face of the man who killed his sister.

The vision faded away along with the blood. Kaito felt hollow and was nearly completely see through. He stood and was just barely able to take to the sky. Revenge burned in his eyes as he began to fly through the darkening sky.

Satsu and Meroko finally found Takuto in a music store. Satsu looked over the titles and narrowed her eyes.

"Why are there only oldies in here?" She asked.

"We're only allowed to have the music of the dead." Takuto mumbled.

Satsu nodded. It made sense.

"Wait, where's Kaito?" She asked, fear striking her features.

"I don't know. We went our separate ways after you left."

Meroko looked and Satsu and smiled.

"Lets go find him. He couldn't have gone far."

Kaito stood in the corner of the small apartment by the window, starring at the man who sat there smiling and counting money. The black cat was glaring so fiercely, it was no wonder why the man wasn't bursting into flames.

Kaito's body was flickering in and out like the light cast from a candle. There was only one way to keep from turning into a ghost. Kill a human.

Kaito snapped his fingers and a scythe appeared in his barely visible hands. The man heard the snap and looked up at the boy.

"Who are you?" He didn't seem scared, just annoyed.

Kaito kept silent.

"Look kid, don't make me call the cops. You're breaking and entering."

"You killed her." Kaito's voice was flat.

The man smiled. "Is that why you're here? To get revenge?" He laughed in amusement.

"You don't even remember her do you?"

"I've had a lot of stupid little girls work for me. You can't expect me to remember everyone."

Kaito grimaced. This putrid man had killed them all when they were of no more use to him.

He stepped closer and the man's smile faded into what seemed like fear.

"Don't come any closer or I'll call the cops."

"Call them. They'll think you've gone crazy."

"Not when they see you."

Kaito laughed without any humor in his voice. "Only those who are about to die can see me."

The man's eyes widened as Kaito sliced through his body, pulling the blackened soul out of his chest. The light went from his eyes as he crumpled in a heap on the floor.

He stared at the soul hanging from the scythe. He didn't want to touch it. He just stared as beads of black sludge dripped to the floor, sizzling as it touched the wood.

"Kaito…"

He turned to see Satsu crouched on the window ledge, pure terror streaking across her face.

He dropped the scythe along with the soul and looked away from her. His body was whole again and he felt more alive than he had before.

Satsu stepped into the apartment and walked towards him. She took in the scene. The dead body, the scythe and the soul, and Kaito's twisted anger that showed on his face.

"Was he…?" She took a deep breath. "Was he on your list?"

He shook his head back and forth, still not looking at her.

"Then why did you…?"

"I had to." He spat out, turning to look at her. "I started to remember. I had to kill someone or else I would fade into a ghost. And he…he killed my sister! Who else was I supposed to kill?! Someone who didn't deserve it?!"

Satsu felt a weight in her chest as she floated to him and hugged him close to her like he was a child. After a moment, his muscled gave way and they both fell to their knees. He wrapped his arms around her back and buried his face in her shoulder. She held on tighter and whispered calming words into his ear.

"It's going to be ok…" She said.

"No it's not." He choked out.

He was right. He killed someone for revenge and for his own selfishness. There was no way he was going to be ok. But she just kept telling him it would be. It was all she could do as she watched the soul sink into the floor, sinking all the way to hell.

Neko: Yikes…

Izumi: I didn't think you had it in you…

Neko: Neither did I! Was that chapter good? A little too sad?

Meroko: (sniffle) Poor Kaito!

Neko: I bet you can't wait till the next chapter right?? RIGHT??? Neither can I!! I may start right now!!

Izumi: You're enthusiasm is giving me a headache.

Neko: Don't forget to review!! I want to hear all the good and all the bad! OH! Tell your friends! I'm so excited about this story now! Ok Neko…breathe…calm yourself. Ok. I'm good. The next chapter will be coming out soon!


	5. Chapter 5 No Way Out

I was so annoyed. When I finished the fourth chapter, it wouldn't let me upload it for two days!! I actually started this chapter a while ago, then my computer got a virus that blocked my internet. So I had to print out the copy of this chapter and am retyping it. It's a pain in the ass.

So, I haven't had much time to update lately and that's because instead of writing FanFics I'm writing my first novel. Ok, well not first but the first one I'm going to try to get published. My brain has been working at hyper speed to come up with the story line from beginning to end. I want to get it published before my eighteenth birthday next year. Plus I've got my placement tests for college and I'm trying to get a job interview at a preschool. So work with my please.

-BlackNekoHinata

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon, but, the first chapter is going to be in a manga series of mine. It just wont be Full Moon based anymore.

Full Moon

Death Dream

Chapter Five

No Way Out

Satsu sat on the edge of Kaito's bed and brushed the fallen hair out of his face. They'd know by tomorrow what he'd done. She had to fight the urge to lie next to him and hold him. She wanted to cling to the time they had left together.

They would probably turn him into a ghost. Or strip away his powers. Maybe even throw him into some prison where he'd rot for all eternity, knowing that death has already come and this is as good as it gets.

Satsu shivered; unaware that Kaito had woken up. She was too lost in thought to feel him move next to her.

"I'm sorry…" Hi voice was weak and scared.

She turned to him and suppressed the need to hug him. She just stared at him; trying to find words that would make sense once they were put together.

"I know it was a stupid thing to do. But I was so angry…and scared. I would have turned into a ghost and I didn't know who else to…" He took a deep breath. "Please don't hate me."

Shock covered her face. "I don't hate you."

That seemed to make him relax a bit. He sat up and folded his arms around his knees, closing his eyes.

"What are they going to do to me?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe if you explain to them what happened…"

"Then what? They let me go with a slap on the wrist. I don' think so. I killed someone whose soul, as disgusting as it was, wasn't nearly ready to die. And I didn't do anything with it. It just let it go. Which is worse. We aren't supposed to make ghosts."

"I was an accident."

"Was it?"

They sat in silence; neither of them knew what to say. Satsu scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. It was all she could think to do. It was the only comfort she could offer him.

"Why did he…? Your sister…" She didn't know quite how to ask him what happened but he seemed to get it.

"She worked for him. She…sold herself to him. She'd told him many times that I was her brother and not her son. But he didn't believe her. He said she betrayed him. She pleaded with him. Told him that I was her brother. That she was too young to have a child my age. But he ignored her. He shot her right in front of me. And there wasn't a damned thing I could do about it." He spat out the words like they were acid on his tongue.

"You were a child. What could you have done?" She asked.

"I should have called an ambulance. I could have called the cops. I was old enough to know that much but I just stood there and watched. The minute I saw the feat in her eyes I should have…" He trailed off. It hurt too much for him to think of what could have been.

"How old were you?" Satsu asked after a long silence.

"Seven."

"Then…if that wasn't the reason, why did you kill yourself?"

"I don't know. I don't want to know. That was the worst pain I'd ever felt. I don't want to think about a pain worse that could have driven me to suicide."

She nodded and hugged him close. They didn't say another word and at some point Satsu fell asleep, still clinging to Kaito.

A pounding on the door woke Satsu up. Her eyes were blurry from as she rubbed at them to make things clear again. Kaito was standing in the middle of the room just starring at the door.

She stood and walked to him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. They both stood there and listened to the urgent bangs on the door. They didn't say anything or look at each other. Satsu closed her eyes tightly and prayed for them to go away, for everything to be ok and for Kaito to be safe.

"Kaito!" It was Meroko's tear-filled voice. "Kaito open the door! We need to get you out before they find you!"

"Meroko shut up before someone hears you." Takuto hissed.

Satsu was the one who moved towards the doo. She unlocked the latch and let them in, slamming the door shut again and relocking it once they had entered the room.

"What were you thinking you dumbass!?" Takuto shouted.

"I wasn't." Kaito said flatly.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?"

"I have a pretty good idea."

"You can't even imagine how horrible it will be. And do you know how much shit we're going to be in because of you?! We're supposed to be watching out for you and training you!"

"I did it on my own. None of you had anything to do with it."

"Like hell we didn't! I left you alone! I was the one who let you slop off to the human world!"

"No Takuto. You didn't know that he'd go." Meroko cried.

"Do you honestly think they'll care?"

"I'll take all the blame and all the punishment. I don't want anything to happen to you three."

His eyes fell on Satsu who was standing to the side, trying to control her own tears from falling.

"Don't worry about yourselves. I'll take care of it."

The anger seemed to fall from Takuto's face. "No. We're going to hide you."

Kaito looked surprised. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you're our responsibility."

Kaito nodded, fixing his stare on the ground. He'd really screwed up and now he'd gotten his friends involved. Were they his friends? Or were they just worried about themselves? His eyes ran over the three. Takuto looked pissed. Meroko was crying. And Satsu, he didn't know. She looked…hurt.

"Alright. We need to leave before they get the news of what you've done." Takuto said, opening the door and looking out both ways before ushering them through.

Satsu took a firm hold on Kaito's hand. He didn't make a move to hold hers back, but she was not letting go. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye as they took to the air. The cold wind froze the tears on Satsu's skin, making her cheeks hurt.

A long grey haired man stared at the mirror in front of him; but it was not his own ice blue eyes staring back at him, but four figures flying through the just brightening sky. His eyes narrowed as he placed a hand on his chin and the other across his stomach. He seemed concerned with hints of anger in his features.

Neko: OMG! Super short! Sorry! I honestly have the worst writers block again. It sucks.

Izumi: Just like-.

Neko: (Punches him in the throat.) I don't even want to know how he was going to finish that sentence… (Shivers)

Satsu: Do I love Kaito?

Neko: What?

Satsu: It seems like a love him. Do I?

Neko: Actually, you don't know why because you don't remember your life, but you do know that he's the first person to be nice to you and show that they care for you.

Satsu: So, do I love him?

Neko: No. Not yet anyway.

Izumi: (Coughing) That's cruel! You make it seem like she loves him when she doesn't!

Neko: I didn't mean it to seem like that! And I just explained it…

Izumi: Hmmm. So, if I'm hearing this right, you act like you hate me but really your just scared because these feelings are new to you and you don't know if you're ready for that kind of commitment. Right?

Neko: (Looks shocked) How in the hell did you get that??

Izumi: I'm right aren't I?! (Happy)

Neko: No. Now, excuse me while I try to write the next chapter.


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

Attention to all of my followers! I will no longer be posting things on . If you wish to read my fanfictions please search for BlackNekoHinata on . I will be posting new fics as well as updating old ones you love! This will not be true for all…Pudding's Home may be terminated. I may alter it and post it on DA still. I haven't made up my mind yet. Right now there are only four that I've posted and I'm not sure there will be any others. And you'll have to wait for updates of chapters you've already read…sorry.

Blacknekohinata(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com


End file.
